Percy Jackson's Twin Sister
by LuvthePolarBear
Summary: My first fanfic I hope you like it. This takes place a couple weeks before the Titain War. SO I THINK I MIGHT BE A SPOLIER... IDK. New campers too that will witness the war.
1. Twin

**I don't Own Percy Jackson and the Olympians Rick Riordan does (lucky him)**

**First FanFic so no flames please**

* * *

"Ugh... stupid dyslexia." I muttered under my breath. I was reading my history text book.

"Miss Adriana," Mrs. Jadsion asked," is there a problem?" I looked at her confused for a second until I looked down. My worksheet was only halfway completed while others were already done.

"Uh... No Mrs. Jadsion" I replied. Gosh I hated my new Private School. Every school I go to I always get kicked out within a year. HECK I don't even last a MONTH without getting suspended.

"Well then... 3 min. left to finish the assignment." she barked. "If" she replied," you dont finish within 3 min. you get detention." _Golly _I thought. This isnt new for me. She knew and I knew that I would be getting detention. "RING~RING". _Saved by the bell_ I thought. Knowing I was going to get it I jumped out of my seat and ran for my locker. It was the last period so I was getting ready to leave when the "popular girls" just had to be heading by.

"Oh look, the circus is in town today." chided Chloe, the leader of the group, who was holding some bottle water.

"Look here...how did these _rats_ get in here?_..._" I mimicked.

"UGH!" screamed Chloe. She threw the water in here cup at me. At the last second I thought _DONT GET WET. I _Looked down and saw that the water just absorbed into my clothes and looked like she did nothing to me.

"What-" stammered Chloe. That wasnt even the cool part. Looked at the bottle and simply thought _Explode._The bottle of water then exploded and got water everywhere except me. While they were still in shock I shoved the rest of my books into my backpack, closed the locker door and took off. I ran outside and headed toward my bike. I quickly unlocked the chains around my bike and fastened the strap on my backpack and took off to my parents mansion. As I rode down the block my midnight black hair wildly whipped around my face and started to get into my sea green eyes. A couple blocks later I finally reached my parents mansion. I Parked my bike and thought in my head _in a couple weeks I will finally get a car._ You see... I am 15 and in a couple weeks I will be 16. I dug around in my backpack for awhile to find the keys the the mansion when I heard my cell phone go off. "_BEEP~BEEP" _I looked at the caller ID to see who it was. Its was my best friend Julie.

"Whats up?" I asked?

Julie bleated,"Can I come over?" She sounded so nervous it kind of creeped me out.

I replied,"sure." I reached the door only to find it was opened. I shrugged it off and walked inside. I was startled to find the maid here. She was supposed to only be here on the weekends. She stood there looking at me while she was licking her lips. I found that a bit off but looked away. A few min. later I heard knocking t the door. It was Julie. I walk over there to open the door but the maid got in my way. She grabbed my hand and said," You are not going anywhere child."

Julie then started pounding harder on the door. She then Shouted," OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" But then something strange happened, the maid's skin started smoking and soon she turned into half woman half snake lady. _Echidna I thought. _but when I spoke something else came out. Ἔχιδνα" Is what I said.

The snake lady soon replied," Be careful with names child!" Julie then kicked the door open. instead of shoes all I saw was a pair of hooves.

"COME ON LETS GO!" screamed Julie. We ran across the lawn with the Echidna behind us. I then felt the sprinklers under our feet. I thought back to when I made the water bottle explode. I then thought _Explode_. The sprinklers behind us exploded with so much pressure the ground shook. We then headed to Julie's car. Once we were all in the car Julie slammed on the gas pedal. With my AHDH time passed by quickly. On our way to somewhere Julie handed me a business card. Its read something like this to me _Camp Half Blood._

"Camp Half Blood?" I asked?

"SHHHH!" cautioned Julie. " Its the place where you will be safe." She explained.

"Your Not all mortal Adriana," she explained ," your half god and half mortal."

"Um I dont know what you are talking about." I said confused.

"Your father is a greek god." blurted Julie.

"A greek what-" I gasped. I was interrupted from an explosion behind us.

"Were almost there." murmured Julie.

"Where?" I asked

" Didnt you read the card? We are going to Rhode Island!" shouted Julie. We barely missed an _thankfully_ empty car that has been thrown at us. We soon reached a place were there was a strawberry patch covering green valley. That happened to be when we ran out of gas. Julie then handed me a necklace.

"NO TIME FOR GIFTS NOW!" I screamed.

"OPEN THE LOCKET!" she explained. I did and what happened surprised me. Its turned into a 3 feet long celestial bronze sword.

"ITS MAGIC SO IF YOU LOSE IT IT WILL REAPPEAR ON YOUR NECK!" she explained then started jumped out of the car and head toward camp. The Echinda was close enough to grab us by the time we were a couple yards away. The Echinda grabbed Julie by the leg and pulled her down. Then it happened to rain. I felt a sudden burst of energy. I screamed and the ground below us started to shake. _EARTHQUAKE I thought. _The monster let go of Julie and swayed from the earthquake. At blinding speed I ran toward the monster and raised my sword. With a quick -_slash- _the monster dissolved into golden dust. I felt the energy drain away from me as I continued up the hill to reach Julie. When I did she was unconscious. I had to use all the energy I had left to climb up the muddy hill and pass the other side while dragging her. Julie muttered something like"_Nature..."_ When I finally reached the top of the hill and past the boundary line, I passed out.

* * *

**I **woke up with a bad headache. A blonde girl loomed over me, muttering something to a boy who looked just like me. I guess that they were too busy in a conversation to see me. I tried to get up, but my side hurted so bad it made me groan in agony. I felt like I was going to pass out again. Thats when the girl and boy saw me. Thats when I WANTED to pass out and I did. Okay. A couple hours later I think or can be days I woke up in an empty room. I felt ten times better then before. I looked outside and saw that Its was probably morning. I stretched felling slight discomfort from my wound. ( which I dont know how that happened) and got up. Thats when the blonde girl walked in again.

"Hi..." I said meekly," my name is Adriana." I held out my hand for her to shake.

"Hi I am Annabeth. Nice to Meet you." She replied. She took my hand and shook it. Instantly we both knew we were natural friends.

"Ummm Annabbeth.." I asked," do you happen to know the time?"

Annabeth glanced at her watch. "Its 9:56, we just finished breakfast. Percy should be on his way any minute now."

"Who is Percy by the way?" I asked

Annabeth started blushing bright red, instantly I knew she liked this Percy guy, " He is just my friend, he is the son of Poseidon. I am daughter of Athena."

Annabeth then asked me" Which side of your family would be your parent god? The mom or the dad?"

I then said slowly," I dont know honestly, I was adopted at a young age." At the same moment the Percy guy walked in.

"Hi there I am Percy" he said.

"Hi I am Adriana." I replied. We stood there in a moment of awkward silence.

"So ... what day is it today?" I asked partly out of curiousness and to break the tension.

"Oh... it's Friday.." replied Annabeth.

"Um do you want a tour of the camp?" asked Percy and Annabeth together.

"Sure," I smiled, " Why not?"

Because of my AHDH time passed by fast. It was night and we had just finished diner. I was sitting at the Hermes table since I was unclaimed.

A centaur named Chiron pounded his hoof against the floor to get the demigods attention.

" Ahem. We have a new camper today. Her name is Adriana Grant." Chiron announced. Demigods clapped and I couldnt help blushing from all the attention.

"Now today we will be having our Capture The Flag!"Chiron shouted. Demigods cheered and shouted.

* * *

The cabins were taking sides. The Hermes cabin took side on the blue team, which I was thankful for, because Annabeth and Percy were on that team. I nervously took off my necklace and opened the locket which turned into the 3ft long Celestial Bronze sword. Mine looked exactly like Percy's. I looked up at him and he too was looking at my sword. We then Focused on the task ahead of us.

"GO!" announced Chiron. There was a tugging sensation in my Gut telling me to get close to the water and I did. When I stepped into the water I felt a sudden burst of energy go through me like electricity. I was ordered to protect the flag. I then saw a girl about my age trying to get through. I thought about what I did to the monster. I thought _EARTHQUAKE._ When I did the ground started shaking voilently around the forest. People had to crouch to keep there balance. The only one who was still standing was me. I then thought _Oh my gods..._ i then thought _up . _I was blasted out from the water and into the sky. I was 15ft in the air. People gasped and looked above my head. I then saw what it was. " Adriana Grant " Chiron said bowing, " Daughter of Poseidon."

* * *

**:O sHoCkEr! Percy has A twin sis! U have to wait to uncover the truth... mwahhhh! :{D**


	2. Demigod Dream

**I DONT OWN PJO RICK ROIDAN DOES BECAUSE HE IS SO AWESOME! WANT COOKIES AND MILK? (::) (::) (::) \~/ HEHEH XP**

* * *

**After** the game Chiron ordered Percy to show me my cabin. We walked there in awkward silence. When he was giving me a tour of the cabin I noticed it wasnt all crammed up and noisy like the others were.

" SO... um how long has it just been you?" I asked.

"Four years." he replied.

"Your my half-brother or like whole brother?" I asked stupidly.

"oh... um I dont know accually." he replied. I sudddenlt got a painful headache that made me stumble.

"You okay?" he asked.

I lied. "Yay, just a tiny headache." I suddenly had a flashback of us when we were 3..."_ Elmos world!" two toddlers cried out. "snack time." A lady called from the kitchen. When she came out the two toddlers came toward her and hugged her legs. She looked stangley_ _familar._

I cried out in pain when it was over. My head was throbbing. I was trying to remeber some more about the lady but that just made my head feel worse. I was supposed to know this person but it just wasnt there. Percy looked over me with concern. It was about night and was time for the campfire. Demigods sang to sing alongs which would of been pretty embarrising in broad daylight. We joked around, so pretty much it was really fun. When it was over we went to our cabins. I looked through a duffle bag to get my things ready. Annabeth lend me some clothes and the Stoll brothers "borrowed" some stuff from the store to give me. I was brushing my teeth and the water was running so I thought I could try do to a few experiments with it. I willed my self to stay dry during this experment. I moved my hand up and so did the water. I soon played with the water and started making swirls around the room. Percy walked by which startled me, making water splash everywhere. Percy started laughing so hard I bet other cabins could hear it. It didnt take long at all to clean up water when your the child of the Sea God. After I was done cleaning up I praticly screamed to him," DON'T DO THAT PERSUS JACKSON-!" I stopped there wondering where the Persus came from. Percy stood there shocked.

"How did you know my FULL name?" he questioned. I shugged. I seriouly didnt know how I got that.

" Um Percy." I asked," Does everything here need to be sea green?" I started giggling. The bath mats in the bathroom were sea green, the sheets, EVERYTHING was sea green. He shrugged. I headed toward my bed. I slipped into my bed covers hoping a would get some nice sleep. Oh how wrong I was. _" Kronos is getting stronger...said A boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes who was near a coffin. The coffin radited pure terror. The more we recruit the stronger you get the boy said. More and more gods and demigods are joining faster than we expected. In a matter of time you will be strong enough to gain your true form._ I woke up all sweaty and gross. I looked at a clock only to see it was 5:38. I decied to go take a shower, Percy was still in bed, and he was drooling. I got into the bathroom,locked the door and started to undressed and take a shower. I looked myself over in there. I was extremely curvy, had beautiful bouncy, silky hair... but I wondered if anybody else saw me the same way...What if other people thought if I was ugly... or gross at this camp? I then continued to take a shower, abandoning those thoughts. When I was done I got out of the shower and combed my hair. It was silky and soft, perfect for braiding. I french braided my hair, having it go down to my chest. For the hair tie I put on a sea foam colored flower rubber band,having it matching my eyes. I put on the tiniest amount of lip gloss, because I am not the make-up type of person and they're naturally red. When I was done I looked at myself in the mirror. I was stunning. You could of mistaken me for an aphrodite girl. When I had my teeth brushed ( I ate a cinnimon candy just in case my breath was really bad) thats when Percy finally woken up when I didnt notice. The clock said 7:01, breakfast started at 8:00. I was sitting on my bed playing with my necklace. Percy must of forgotten about me because he jumped out of bed. That startled too so I jumped up immediatly unlocked my locket and got into a defense postion. Percy then smiled at how fast I reacted. I did all of that in a matter of seconds.

"Not a great way to wake up in the morning." I stated. He just grinned. I put my sword back into its necklace form and sat back down. I looked over my outfit. I was wearing a Camp Half Blood tee shirt, some white shorts and some light caramel colored summer sandals. When Percy was ready it was 7:59. We raced to the Dining Pavillion which I won. We got our food, and sacraficed some of it to the Gods. When it was my turn I silently prayed to Poseidon. When the food burned it smelled of all different types of food that normally wouldn't go together. When I sat down a few Aphrodite girls were giving me some nasty looks, while some cute Apollo boys were looking at me. Me and Percy talked a little about random things and I just have to say he was a cool guy. No wonder why Annabeth likes him. When breakfast was over, Annabeth's cabin was in the arena sword fighting. Percy and I decided to go there too. I rembered my dream from last night. Its was really disturbing, I had to tell someone, so I decided to tell Annabeth.

"Annabeth?" I asked, tugging on her sleeve like a kid. "I really need to talk to you." I said to her when she looked at me. She nodded. So I pulled her away from the group to start the discussion.

"What is it Adriana?" Annabeth asked.

"Annabeth," I whispered just in case of easvedroppers," I had a dream last night about a boy named Luke, raising Kronos... saying that the army is growing at an unbelivable rate. I have no idea what this means,, and I thought you would know." Annabeth went pale.

"This is bad... the war is starting."


	3. DREADFUL AUTHORS NOTE

**SORRY GUYS... I HAVE LOST THE MOTOVATION TO CONTINUE THIS STORY...UP FOR ADOPTION! -CRIES-**


End file.
